To My Love
by fluffbug
Summary: What happens when Sango finally realizes her feelings for a certain monk? Moreover, what happens if she's too late to tell him?
1. Realizations

To My Love

Prologue

The battle with Naraku was finally finished. All the years of chasing the jewel shards had at last come to an end. The gang was getting ready to part for the last time, the day they have been all dreading. InuYasha and Shippo were going to live in Kagome's time, and Sango and Miroku would be staying in the Feudal Area, back to their own villages.

The final good-bye was harder than they thought. There were many tears shed, promises made and hugs received. With a last wave from Kagome, a very friendly 'feh' from InuYasha and a miniature tackle from Shippo; they disappeared into the well...

Sango stared quietly at the ground as she trudged her way back to Kaede's hut, where she would spend her last night before she journeyed back home.

The lecherous monk was walking a fast pace ahead of her, eager to get back to his village.

But who could blame him? After Sango had full on rejected him, he didn't want to pester her again. Those hurtful words echoed in Sango's mind, "I cared about you Sango, but I guess I was foolish to have ever thought that you'd feel the same way." However she did feel the same way, she just didn't realize it until she almost lost him at the battle with Naraku.

How can I explain?

The feelings pushed inside of me, with only me to blame.

The sun had set and Sango sat outside of the hut just watching the stars. In a few hours Miroku would be leaving her life. She might never see him again; never have the chance to tell him...

Please don't go away.

You're all that I think about,

You're the only one I love.

Every night I lay awake,

Debating what to say.

Should I say something before he goes away?

Sango groaned and rolled over. Those damn birds... why did they have to wake her up so early? ... Oh yeah, today was the day she and Miroku would have to separate. Sango couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, not knowing that a certain monk was watching.

Minutes and hours go by,

And our time has come to part.

I know I should tell him,

What's really in my heart.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other expectedly, with nothing to say. So, like a friend, she gave him a warm but genuine smile. In return he looked deep into her eyes and waited... as if he expected her to say something... anything..

The coward that I am,

Stands there with nothing to say.

Seconds went by, which felt like eternity before he sighed in defeat and turned away. Sango felt so stupid, so useless, the list went on and on. She opened her mouth to speak but it was already too late..

With a hug goodbye, he leaves.

Tears rolling down my cheeks as I turn away.

She stood there for a long time, not moving, not blinking, she didn't even know if she was even breathing. Her legs suddenly gave way from under her and she collapsed... weeping. She had a year!!! A year to tell him how she felt, but she chickened out and now she had to pay the price.

The boy that I have grown to love is gone forever,

But in my heart he shall stay.

For the first time, Sango had felt what it was like to be Miroku after the countless times she rejected him, or slapped him. For the first time Sango felt... alone.

Note-I need idea's should this be a oneshot or should I continue on?? Please help..


	2. Miroku's Thoughts

Miroku's thoughts

_I love you so much you didn't even know_

_But I guess I have to let you go._

Miroku sighed as he walked along a stream, the path back to his village. The pathway out of Sango's life... He didn't want to admit to himself how much it hurt to have been rejected by her. He had let his guard down and his hopes up once again that morning. Just the look in her eyes made him wonder if she wanted to say something before they parted. He had needed her to say something... anything. But just because you needed or wanted something didn't mean you would get it.

_I wish we could go back to that Monday night_

_Maybe things would have been better and we'd be together._

_I hate my life I really do_

_If you only knew I needed you._

He stared at his once cursed hand and mentally slapped himself. Why? Why did he have to ruin his proclamation of love to Sango by groping her? He flinched at the memory. He was so close, so close, but once again he had ruined everything.

_But now it's too late_

_And I can't go back._

_All I can feel is the hate you have for me now._

Miroku began to clench and unclench his fist. Right now he wished that he hadn't gotten rid of his 'Wind Tunnel'. After he had his heart shattered, he didn't care if the damn thing sucked him up or not. He felt lousy, his heart was aching, his eyes were watering but most of all his thoughts kept coming back to that face... the face of an angel. His angel.

_I hope that feeling doesn't last cause I miss you_

_I just can't forget all the things we've been through._

_I don't know what happened that day_

_But I fell for you in every way._

His mind flashed back to the memories of fighting with Sango side by side. Lying close to her at nightfall and protecting her with all he had. All his hopes for true love, marriage and a son would not be fulfilled; sure there would be other women, but there wouldn't be another Sango...

_The day that we met I wasn't looking for love that is true_

_But I know that's what I found in you._

_Not a movement around me, not a sound_

_You're the one I need around._

At last he reached a place to rest. One more day and he'd be back home. Home.. The place where he'd felt most alone. No more adventures, no more fun, he'd all left it behind with her.

_All I could feel was my heartbeat out of my chest,_

_From the memories of you that I'd never forget._

He closed his eyes and fell into a sweet slumber. With the thoughts of Sango flooding his mind...

**Note: There I felt like the story was incomplete without Miroku's thoughts.. should I continue or leave it to here? You will decide for me in your reviews..**

**And yes the poems that I included are my original ones (c) GRay yup yup all mine P**


End file.
